The Seven
In 2012, mankind learns the truth of another race called, Superhumans, human-like beings with extraordinary natural develop superpowers and supernatural abilities. The world leaders discuss and debate on whether to try and accept them into society or have captured or executed. Director James Felton (Harry Lennix), director of a secret classified government organization called Titan, is appointed by the world leaders to hunt down and capture the superhumans, but only the ones that are using their powers for evil intentions. However, Felton fears that all superhumans are a threat to humanity and will not stop until every last one of them are locked away by any means necessary. Twelve years later, 2023, Jack Dyson (Connor Jessup) is an eighteen-year-old boy who lives in Manhattan, New York City, and spends most of his time getting into trouble at school for being the class clown hothead, a slacker and a show off due to his famous rich and wealthy father, Robert Dyson (Kevin Costner), who runs their family’s multi-billion dollar company called, Dyson Enterprises. He lives with his older brother Terry Dyson (Nick Wechsler), a smart intelligent well-knowing engineer who works at Dyson Enterprise as Robert’s right-hand CFO, Terry’s wife and successful doctor Karen and their four-year-old son, Mikey. Jack’s mother died in a car accident when he was ten years old. Jack is a superhuman, having the ability to manipulate energy blasts from his hands, and only his family is aware of this as Robert keeps it a secret from the world. Dyson Enterprises is a company that functions in designing and inventing new advance technology and weaponry. They support the U.S. Military against an international terrorism as well. Jack hopes to use his powers to help the innocent and stop attacks, caused by Titan, from harming countless innocent lives in the process. However, Robert continuously refuses to allow Jack to do so, knowing if the world knew about Jack things would lead to violence against their family and the company. One day, the Dysons, including Robert’s lifelong friend and business partner Arthur West (Kelsey Grammer) are invited by the President to attend his birthday in National Mall, Washington D.C., where a festival fair is being hosted. Jack refuses to go as he is still angry at Robert over him being protective, not respecting his own choice to use his powers to help people, and in jealousy of him always favoring Terry and not have to ever worry about him making mistakes or doing something that would disappoint him. Only after being comforted by Terry does Jack finally agree to come along with them. At National Mall, Terry presents his newly developed Nanobots, over dozens of artificial intelligent tiny material robots capable of fully increasing a person’s human body strength, speed, healing factor and brain intelligence. Everyone including the President is amazed by this. Robert then announces that he has been diagnosed with heart cancer and only has two years to live and is entrusting Terry to carry out his legacy as the new head of Dyson Enterprises. Marcus Irons (Kevin Spacey), a worldwide genius billionaire inventor and businessman, approaches and attempts to buy the Nanobots from Terry, but Terry declines as the Nanobots are highly dangerous if in the wrong hands. Shortly afterward, the festival is attacked by Deathshade, a mysterious figure revealed to be a superhuman, possessing the power to create and manipulate darkness and shadows. During the attack, in which many agents are apprehended and killed by Deathshade, Robert stops Jack from using his powers and sacrifices himself by distracting Deathshade so that his family can escape. Deathshade kills Robert and retreats when military reinforcements arrive. A funeral is held for Robert and both Jack and Terry mourn their father’s death. Three months later, Jack has graduated high school but does not intend to go to college. He depressingly isolates himself in his room, despite Terry’s plea for him to get out of the house and enjoy the summer instead of feeling guilty over their father’s death. With West’s help, Terry settles in as head of Dyson Enterprises and, like Jack, continues to mourn his father. Terry convinces Jack to come with him, Karen and Mikey to Chuckey Cheese to celebrate Mikey’s 5th birthday. Later that day, Jack and Terry decide to go walking around Central Park and Jack tells Terry that he still wants to use his powers to save lives and isn’t afraid of the world because he strongly believes he can make a deference. The two are then approached by Titan agents led by Sgt. Laura Hills (Morena Baccarin), who takes both of them to Felton at Titan Headquarters in Washington. At Titan Headquarters, Felton reveals Terry a video footage of Jack preparing to use his powers to stop Deathshade during the incident at National Mall. Realizing Felton knows about Jack, Terry texts Jack to escape and Jack manages to make his way out of Titan Headquarters, getting past a view guards, and evade his pursuers including Hills by stealing someone’s motorcycle to escape. The following night, Jack is ambushed by a team of Titan agents led by LT. Colonel Silas (Titus Welliver), who was sent by Felton to find and bring Jack in, when he is helped by superhumans Jonny Yeager (Jake T. Austin), who has the power of supersonic speed, and his older sister Kayla (Danielle Campbell), who can harness magic and use it to construct any forms of matter at will. Aided by their fellow comrade Chase O’Brien (Cody Christian), a skilled master archer and a superhuman with super eyesight, Jonny and Kayla take Jack and escape from Silas and his men. They regroup with Chase and travel to their hideout, a suburban house, in Seattle where Jack meets their other friends; Nia Barnes (Keke Palmer), Amber Reeves (AnnaSophia Robb), and Nia’s boyfriend Ethan Marks (Diggy Simmons). Nia, Ethan and Amber are also superhumans – Amber is an acrobatic master with martial arts skills and possesses super hearing and senses, Nia has telepathy and telekinetic powers, and Ethan can create, summon and manipulate esoteric lighting. Meanwhile, Terry is concerned about Jack’s wellbeing when Irons visits and tries to urge Terry to sell the Nanobots to him in his plan to analyze and reprogram the Nanobots for military use against threats. Terry refuses and demands Irons to leave and never ask him again. Back in Seattle, Jack gets to know and quickly become good friends with Chase, Kayla, Jonny, Nia, Ethan and Amber. They tell Jack their stories of why they left their families and how they all met each other; Jonny and Kayla ran away from home because their adoptive parents hated them as superhumans. They ran into Chase and he and his father took them in. Amber wanted to pursue her dream in gymnastics but her superhuman skills would cause people to hate her. She found out that Chase’s father was opening his home to any young runaway superhumans and they took her in and she became friends with Jonny, Kayla and Chase. Nia was a cheerleader at her school but sometimes it was difficult for her to keep up when she could telepathically hear the thoughts of people watching her and saying negative things about her even her own classmates. During a football game Nia overhears a person in the stands talk badly about her older brother, who was a street thug and was killed a year ago in a shootout. Enraged, she unleashes her telekinetic power to cause an earthquake and everyone in the area flees realizing she’s a superhuman. Kayla, Jonny, Chase and Amber were at the game when it happened. They apprehend the police that came to arrest Nia and took her back to Chase’s home where she is allowed by Chase’s father to stay. Nia contacted and tells her family that she will feel better and save away from home. Ethan was a good basketball player at the same school, where Nia was, but during one of his games he was purposely knocked down by one of the other team’s players while dribbling the ball. In his rage Ethan, unintentionally, summons lighting from his hands but quickly realizes and stops himself from attacking the other player. Ethan was expelled from school, mainly because of him being a superhuman, and he ran away from home believing both his father and little sister were afraid of him. He started using his powers to steal and rob out of stores until Chase found and brought him back home. Ethan is then befriended by the others and he slowly fell in love with Nia. Chase tells Jack that his father was a former special U.S. Marine and a master sniper expert. He trained and taught Chase everything he knows and gives him a bow and arrow since he didn’t like guns. Chase’s father was called back into the Marines, leaving Chase in charge of the house. Jack suggests that they all become heroes, use their powers to defend the world from both human and superhuman threats, and they can return to their families without the feel of being feared. As Chase and the other debate on whether to agree or not, Jack contacts Terry and informs him of his wellbeing. However, his call is traced by Titan and Silas is sent to capture Jack and the others. When Silas and his team arrive, they surround the house and Silas demands them to surrender or they will destroy the house. Jack surrenders himself, in exchange for the others’ freedom, but Kayla, followed by Jonny, Ethan, Nia, Amber and finally Chase, intercept Silas’s team and rescues Jack. The group meets up with Terry and they are taken back to his home for safety. While there, they agree to Jack’s term’s and decide to use their powers as humanity’s first superhuman heroes. Terry offers his help in helping them mastering their powers. He designs and gives Chase modified trick arrows which include electronic, smoke bombs, flares, flash-bangs, hacking, explosives, cable, parachute and many more. Ethan is given technological gloves to help him fully summon and control his lighting, and Nia manages to maintain and master her telekinetic and telepathic abilities. Terry then invents high-tech armstar gauntlets for Jack to stabilize and harness his energy blasts. Jack convinces Terry to also make him advance jet boots to fly, which he does. Going with Jonny’s suggestion of naming their team, the group decides to call themselves, “''The Seven”. They all give each other superhero names – Jack as 'Ace Man, Kayla as ''Stryfe'', Jonny as ''Speed'', Nia as ''Sage'', Ethan as ''Bolt'', Amber as ''Taravia'' and Chase as ''Quickeye''. Terry makes each of them outfits, which gives them an increase of super-strength, agility, reflexes, stamina, durability and impenetrable, with the letter “''S''” as their signature. As The Seven, the group travel around the world in their advanced aircraft, the “Foxjet”, saving citizens from disasters and stopping attacks caused by mercenaries who would try and conquer small countries. They even encounter and manage to apprehend several superhuman criminals. As they continue most of the world including the world leaders begin to recognize and acknowledge The Seven as heroes. Felton doesn’t approve of the Seven and tasks Silas to intercept and capture them. Meanwhile, Deathshade attacks Dyson Enterprises and steals Terry’s Nanobots. He confronts Terry, reveals himself to be Irons, and abducts West after severely injuring Terry. At the hospital, Jack visits and learns from Terry of Irons’ identity. Felton arrives and demands the Seven to stop being heroes and leave it to Titan, threatening to lock them away. The Seven confront Irons at his national office building and engage him in a fight, during which West is rescued and Jack attempts to kill Irons to avenge his father’s death. However, West betrays Jack and reveals that he was the one who plotted Robert’s demise so he could take over Dyson Enterprises. Irons plans to reprogram the Nanobots and use them to enslave every superhuman on earth, turn them into his own army of evil soldiers and finally achieve world domination. Silas and his team arrive and arrest The Seven while Irons and West escape. They are on their way back to Titan Headquarters when Jonny manages to vibrate his hands free from his handcuffs and rescue the others. The Seven escape to Amber’s family’s cabin house in '''Colorado, where on the news they discover Irons has taken over Dyson Enterprises with his now reprogrammed Nanobots and is going to activate three huge electromagnetic machines called Harvesters, each with over dozens of Nanobots inside. When activated the Harvesters will release enormous energy beams into the Earth’s atmosphere. The beams will incinerate the Nanobots but the sonic magnetic molecules within the Nanobots will be unleashed through the beams into the atmosphere, causing all superhumans around the world to be infected and immediately fall under his control. The Seven begin to lose faith in stopping Irons and suggests they retreat for their lives, but Jack confirms that they finally have a chance to show the world the difference between good and evil superhumans and to make one last stand against Irons. Deciding to take one last chance at stopping Irons, The Seven devise a plan to distract Irons and destroy the Harvesters. On their way to New York City, The Seven is intercepted and shoot down by several Titan aircrafts over the West Elk Mountains. They are outnumbered by 10 Titan aircrafts led by Silas. Jonny leads them away from the others, and manages to evade them in a high-speed ensues chase using the mountains and the forest as cover. Silas and his team arrive and attack, but the group apprehends them and Jonny saves Kayla from being killed by Silas. Silas swears he will never stop until he captures them, before being knocked out by Jack. With the Foxjet restored back at full power The Seven continue on to New York City. Upon their arrival, at the same time, the Harvesters are activated. Jack goes to confront Irons while the others split up to go and destroy the Harvesters, which are being guarded by hired and nano-infected mercenaries with advanced tech and weapons taken from Dyson Enterprises. Ethan and Amber attempt to destroy the first Harvester on top of the Empire State Building but are engaged by the mercenaries, Kayla and Nia ambushes the mercenaries guarding the second Harvester at Central Park, and Jonny attempts to reach and destroy the third Harvester at the Statue of Liberty but is pursued by the mercenaries in jets; Chase hijacks one of the jets by climbing up the Washington Bridge and tells Jonny to lead the jets to the bridge. As Jonny does Chase aims down and shoots a cable arrow onto one of the jets. He is pulled and he climbs onto the jet and throws the mercenary pilot out of the jet. Chase helps Jonny by taking out the other jets, before being shot down by the last remaining jet. Chase was able to eject out of the jet as the last second and is caught by Jonny just before he was about to hit the ground. The two are chased by the jet to the Statue of Liberty and Chase uses his last explosive arrow to take out the jet. Elsewhere, Jack engages Irons in battle at Dyson Enterprises, during which, West tries to intervene and kill Jack while they are fighting but Irons hurls West out of a window to his death. Irons then taunts Jack about him killing Robert and what he’s going to do to Terry and his family. As Jack gains the upper hand on Irons, the rest of the team succeeds in destroying the Harvesters just as every superhuman around the world were being slowly infected. The Seven unite together and confront Irons at Times Square in a final showdown. During the fight, Jack realizes Irons is physically weakened by light and devises a plan to defeat Irons. He tells Jonny to around Irons in circles, and as Jonny does so he runs so fast he creates a cyclone. Nia struggles in containing the cyclone from sucking everything and everyone around and Kayla then use her magic to open the cyclone behind Irons, who is distracted attempting to hit Jonny with his shadow blasts. This opportunity allows Jack and Ethan to combine their power and directly hit and subdue Irons. In the aftermath, Irons is arrested and taken away by Titan. Felton is about to arrest The Seven when a crowd of over hundreds of citizens arrive and hail The Seven as heroes. Before he leaves Felton vows to them that someday they will make a mistake and he will be there to take them down. The Seven are honored by the President of the United States and the world leaders for saving the world and for showing that all superhumans are not violent to human society they are allowed to carry out their duty and help protect the world from both human and superhuman threats. Days later, Terry treats The Seven and his family to a new downtown restaurant to celebrate their first victory as superheroes. He tells Jack that their father would still be proud of him regardless. When learning the streets of Manhattan is being attacked by a superhuman calling himself Inferno, having the power to manipulate fire and can engulf his entire body in flames, The Seven set out and confront their newest enemy. Elsewhere, at a Titan prison facility for superhumans, Irons gathers a group of shadowy superhumans and plots to avenge his defeat and destroy The Seven once and for all, declaring “''War is Just beginning''”